The present invention relates to apparatus for filtering and separating liquids, and more particularly, to a fuel conditioning apparatus for removing particulates and separating water from fuel in the fuel supply system for an internal combustion engine.
The practical necessity for conditioning fuel drawn from a fuel tank, prior to introduction into an internal combustion engine, is well known, particularly in diesel engine systems. One example of a known fuel conditioner is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,120, "Fuel Conditioner". In this prior art device, a modular fuel conditioner has a base and a disposable filter-water separator cartridge releaseably secured to the base and defining a filter chamber in fluid communication with fuel inlet and outlet passageways in the base. A three stage filter assembly within the cartridge includes filtering and coalescing media and separates an upper portion of the chamber from a lower portion which defines a water collection sump. A heater in the base warms fuel before it enters the cartridge. Sensing devices in the base are provided for generating signals to indicate the presence of a predetermined quantity of water in the sump and the occurrence of a plugged filter condition. A priming pump on the base is manually operated to restore the fuel conditioner to operational condition after cartridge replacement.